paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
PAW Patrol Visit Yellowstone: Caldera
Chapter 1 I sat in my trailer home next to the PAW Patrol lookout. I have joined the PAW Patrol as a helper and I enjoy helping out Adventure Bay. The part of California that Adventure Bay is in gets winter snowfalls regularly yet the town does not sit on high elevation though there are mountains. It's the climate i'm used to, being from Michigan. I was doing some studying on earthquake data coming from Yellowstone when I got a knock at the door. "Come in." I said. Rocky then came in along with Chase. "What's up, Brian? Is that earthquake data?" Rocky asked. "I'm studying the earthquake data out of Yellowstone. It's the Yellowstone Caldera in Yellowstone National Park, one of the biggest supervolcanoes on the planet." I responded. "Wow," Chase said, "Why do people step on the caldera if it can erupt at anytime?" "People come to Yellowstone to see the geothermal features like Old Faithful, Mammoth Hot Springs, and the other hot springs and geysers." I responded to Chase's question. "Being a part-time volcanologist, I study volcanoes, especially the ones in our area. Jake's Mountain is a dormant stratovolcano, but we can tell when any volcano is waking up with earthquake data, gas samples, and more. The crater on Jake's Mountain got eroded due to being dormant for so long. The same thing happened to Mount Shasta." Rocky and Chase stared at my TV, which was playing the movie "Frozen" on ABC Family. I honestly hated Frozen. I changed the channel to Destination America where I found that episode of "Mega Disasters" playing. We sat through the entire documentary on the potential disaster that could unfold at Yellowstone. When it was over, the pups were wondering if it would go off in our lifetime. "The chances of Yellowstone erupting in our lifetime are like a 1 in 700,000 chance. Pretty low." Then, our pup tags and my I-Phone 6S went off. Being a part of the PAW Patrol now as a helper living in a small home on the property, the voice was unmistakable. "PAW Patrol, to the lookout!" The puptags and my phone said in Ryder's voice. "Ope, he needs us. I said. "We better go." Chapter 2 I ran to the elevator and when the other pups got in there, Marshall nearly crashed into me with watermelons but I caught him in time. The elevator went up and we got our gear. When we got there, what Ryder would say next would be nothing like I ever heard since my first day in the PAW Patrol. Then Ryder spoke. "Thanks for hurrying pups. We have some issue on Jake's mountain. Some gases are coming out and some people are getting weak from them and possibly sick." I then made the realization that Jake's Mountain would be waking up in a matter of months. "Brian, I need you to take samples of gases from the summit itself. You're a volcanologist part-time, so you know what to do." Ryder told me. I realized that my boss for my volcanology job sent me a text on my phone to go to Jake's Mountain for samples. I told them I would come. I then responded, "I can take on any volcano. No problem." Ryder then turned to Marshall and Miracle. "Marshall, Miracle, I need both of you and your medical supplies to help people who may have gotten intoxicated." Marshall did his usual response, so did Miracle, and Chase from what I heard would clear people from the mountain. After Ryder assigned uChaps our jobs, we went for our vehicles and head for the mountain. When we arrived, my boss was there and he told me to get the samples. I know Ryder already told me that but I went up there. "See what you can find." Ryder told me. "Ok." I responded. I headed for the nearest fumarole. The gases were really seeping out like insanity. This was going to be a day. I took some samples of liquefied versions of the volcanic gases. After that was done, I head back. What I saw next would be ill people from the gases that Marshall and Miracle were treating. The people who didn't get sick from the gases were ordered to leave the mountain for their safety. Jake's mountain was closing and I could tell. I looked at the samples through careful examination. After two hours of studying, I came to a conclusion. It was time for me to come out to make the statement. I left my truck and went for Ryder and my boss. "Ok guys, I just came to a conclusion" I said. Ryder and my boss turned to me. "What did you find?" Ryder asked me. "Well," I answered, "According to the samples I took, Jake's Mountain is indeed waking up from it's slumber but my forecast is that I do not expect an eruption yet. The soonest time would be in three months from this date. The gases are too low to signal an eruption in the next few weeks or so. So that's the good news." Ryder sighed in relief. I got my paycheck from my boss from the USGS and I went back to base. Chapter 3 We then went back to headquarters and I entered my trailer. I decided to get on Minecraft and play on Padaleex when Rocky and Miracle came in.